The field of the invention relates generally to providing location-based information through an open application programming interface (API), and more specifically, to network-based methods and systems for providing details of products and services available near or at a particular location through an open API architecture.
Service provider companies provide a variety of services to numerous consumers. These service provider companies utilize computer systems to provide these services. For example, in the cartographic industry, mapping companies develop maps of certain cities, states or nations and update those maps periodically. These companies provide certain maps and map data (e.g., distances, elevations, points of interest) to consumers, navigation companies and other companies in various industries. Oftentimes, these service provider companies provide services that include receiving, processing and storing proprietary data in computer systems managed by the service provider companies. In many cases, access to this proprietary data is restricted to certain approved users. Restricting access to such proprietary data provides at least some protection for the data. However, it also limits the potential uses of the data.
Software developers are able to develop computer programs, sometimes called applications, configured to utilize data such as the data stored within computer systems used by certain service provider companies. Accordingly, in order for these computer programs to use such data, the programs must be able to access the data. One way to access the data stored by these service provider companies is through an open application programming interface (API).
By allowing software developers to access data stored within computer systems used by these service provider companies, the service provider companies are able to leverage these developer applications as well as increase their transaction volume. Thus, by providing this data access to developers, these service provider companies are able to provide additional services to both existing and new customers, which in turn improves the profitability of these companies.